


Daisy

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multichapter, Songfic, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a multichapter songfic, Jemma's flashback of her relationship with Skye/Daisy from Season 1- Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a songfic based on the song Daisy by Zedd. I think it is a perfect song of Skye/Daisy's story with Jemma. At first I was planning for a one-shot songfic but it turned out to be a multi-chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment and kudos okay? xoxo

**_Daisy, always climbing up the same tree  
Finding love in all the wrong scenes, Daisy, you got me_ **

Jemma remembered it like it was yesterday, summoned by Coulson that offered her a job with Fitz in S.H.I.E.L.D., everything baffled her at the moment. A guy that was supposed to be dead was standing right in front of her and Fitz, smiling enigmatically, waiting for their answers on the offer. She and Fitz were thinking that they would not get another opportunity like this again so they decided to accept the job. And so they started their new chapter in life, freshly-graduated from the Academy, the two youngest PhD. graduates, going for whatever Coulson had planned for them. They will be staying on a jet called the Bus, they met Melinda “The Cavalry” May and also Special Agent Grant Ward that will be their new team. Everything was so new to them and suddenly they went on a first mission, Coulson did not tell them what the mission is, he just told them to stay put. He gave some coordinates for Fitz to find and after Fitz found them he reported to Agent Coulson. Afterward, he and Agent Ward landed the plane and went on to complete the mission.

“Jemma, what do you think our first mission is?” Fitz asked Jemma while tinkering with his new techs.

“I don’t think that it is classified as our first mission, is it? We barely did a thing!” Jemma waved her hand furiously, frustrated because it seems that she and Fitz was kept in the dark about this whole covert thing that was happening.

“Well, maybe they haven’t need our expertise, just be patient, I feel that something interesting will happened to us,” Fitz calmed Jemma, “I just had a feeling about this mission that it will be different.”

Jemma just smiled curtly, skeptical that something will changes on the Bus. All people did that to her and Fitz. They picked them just because they are very brilliant, putting them in a lab, hoping that they will be just like intelligent robots that will operate whenever a person orders them to. Fitz convinced her to go with him to work for Coulson not for this, not for them to be kept in the dark. Jemma does not like to be kept clueless and she needed to know what Ward and Coulson were working on. She will surely speak to Agent Coulson about this, she is sure.

A noise then crashes her train of thought, there are footsteps passing the lab, Jemma heard a muffled voice,

_“MMmph-is this bag covering my head necessary? You know that I can hacked later to find this exact location right?”_

_“Keep walking and shut your mouth,”_

_“Ouch! Can’t you be more of a gentleman?”_

_“Shut your face,”_

_“Oh, you have, with this bag where I can clearly see everything,”_

Jemma’s lips turned into a smile when she heard the bantering between Ward and another person, a stranger. She wondered, is this the mission that Ward and Coulson are working on? But why is it a someone, not a something? Is that person a suspect, or an informant? There are just too many questions on Jemma’s head. Jemma did not see the person, she just heard that the voice is a girl’s and she believed that the girl is her age or maybe younger. She seems witty and relaxed, even though Ward and Coulson had put a bag over her head and brought her into the interrogation room. Jemma was now intrigued.

“Fitz, did you hear that?”  
“What?”  
“They are bringing a new person here, she might be a suspect or an informant, they are interrogating her,”  
“Her? Who are you talking about Jemma?”  
“Urgh, Fitz, you got so lost on your tech-making you miss all the suspense!”  
“Ah, classic Jemma, being overly dramatic of something she is intrigued in, told you something interesting is going to happen,”  
“I am not intrigued,”  
“Keep telling yourself that, Jemma”

Jemma looked at Fitz exasperatedly and sighed, is she that obvious? Did she look that interested in the new person that just came in? Well, she just have to wait to see who that is, maybe she can get something out of Ward or Coulson later on after the interrogation. To keep herself from thinking about scenarios about who is the new person or how will she ask Ward or Coulson about the new person, Jemma decided to busy herself with some alien samples from the New York incident. The Chitauris indeed are a very intriguing alien species, despite the destruction they brought to New York; it seems that their bodily function was more advanced than an ordinary human. Jemma was trying to figure out what was the catalyst of that difference and what she could do to replicate the effects. As she was lost in her observation, she heard a slammed door and some grunting; she quickly took off her goggles and went outside the lab. She saw Coulson and Ward outside the interrogation room, Coulson seem to be lost in his thought and Ward grunts, shaking his head, pacing back and forth, muttering about something annoying. Jemma smiled to herself, she never sees Ward that annoyed and Coulson that pensive.

“Any progress on the interrogation?” Jemma asked to both Coulson and Ward.

Ward was startled and Coulson looked back at Jemma questioningly, “Why, you sound so interested on what we’re working on? Is there something I should know of?” Coulson asked her.

“Erm, no, I just heard some of the conversation before the subject was put into the interrogation room, she sounds…” Jemma tried to think of the right word.

“Annoying? Malicious? Dangerous? Irritating? Troublesome?” Ward completed her sentence with the strings of word.

“Oof, Agent Ward, never seen you so perturbed,” Jemma chuckled, nudging Ward’s arm.

“Ah Simmons, you should see her for yourself, years of training in my career and I can’t believe I can’t handle her attitude,” Ward shaked his head, terrified by his own disbelief.

Jemma just got more and more curious by Ward’s reaction and she can’t wait to see who is inside the interrogation room, what kind of person she is. But why is Jemma so nosy, trying to question everything and wanting to find out about that person? She is not usually curious like this; she usually did not care about what happened with her surroundings. So why does she did this?

Suddenly, Coulson broke the silence, “I think I’ve decided what we are going to do with her,”

“Sir?” Ward’s eyes widen as he anticipated for Coulson’s answer.

“She will be a good asset for this team and until I can got what the Director has to say about this, I’m going to make her a “special consultant” for this team,” Coulson smiled as he went back into the interrogation room.

“What? Asset? How? Oh God!” Ward stare at Coulson as his jaw dropped, he was not ready for that decision, and by the look of his face Jemma concluded that the person really ticked off Ward. And that made Jemma even more curious, she wanted to know the person that could made Ward lose his cool, it is fun seeing this kind of Agent Ward that was vulnerable to teasing and annoyance. However, Jemma decided that meeting this person could wait, she just remembered that she got an unspecified virus waiting in her lab so she went back to the lab.

“Simmons, I thought you are eager to meet this person?” Ward raised his eyebrow as he drank his water.

“It can wait Agent Ward, I got a very demanding matter that I forgot to look upon before I went here, well it can wait, and I am not eager,” Jemma said, emphasizing her statement when she said she was not eager. Is she that transparent? Did her excitement of meeting this new person really show? Weird. Jemma walked back to the lab and after struggling for a while to identify the specimen she decided to rest, meeting this person can wait until the next morning.

The next morning, Jemma woke up, she brew her favorite tea and took a shower, after she finished her shower, Fitz called her and told her there was an emergency.

“What Fitz? What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t find it Jemma!”  
“Find what Fitz?”  
“The tech!”  
“Which one? Be more specific! We are in a room full of techs here!”  
“It’s _the_ tech! The new ones I’ve been developing! I don’t got a name for it yet,”  
“Urgh, well, not giving it a name is still ambiguous though! Explain it to me, describe it!”  
“Hmm, it kinda looks like a gun, but underdeveloped gun, and..”  
“Found it!”  
“Where?”  
“Just under these piles of papers,”  
“Thankyou Jemma! I owe you one!”  
“That’s the emergency?”  
“Yes, you can scurry back to whatever you are working on before,”  
“For God’s sake, Leopold Fitz! You little--!”

Before Jemma could finish her words to Fitz, the lab’s door were open and Coulson went in with a girl following him behind. The girl looked younger than Jemma, she wore a dress and she carried a duffel bag with her and a box, the kind of box a college kid would use if they are moving into a dorm. Her face was unique, Jemma never saw a face like hers, she looked Oriental but also American at the same time. Her hair was wavy and it was parted in the middle, with brown streaks on it. The girl’s skinned was a bit tanned, her eyes were crinkling mischievously and she smiled at Jemma. Wow, those smile, it made Jemma stopped and just looked at the girl.

“Fitz, Simmons, this is Skye, she will be staying with us for a while,” Coulson introduced the girl to both of them.

Skye. What a beautiful name, Jemma thinks to herself. Skye reached out her hand to shake Jemma’s and Jemma shaked Skye’s hand, introducing herself, “I’m Jemma, Jemma Simmons, nice to meet you, Skye,” and pulled her into a hug. There is just something that made her warm inside when she hugged Skye. Jemma was not much of a hugger, so why did she hug Skye all of a sudden? Jemma looked at Fitz after she pulled away from Skye and Fitz raised his eyebrows, questioning her sudden hug toward Skye. Jemma just smiled and ignored Fitz, taking the box from Skye’s hand and handing it into Fitz.

“Well, the Bus is a wonder if I must say, let me show you to your room,” Jemma took Skye’s hand and brought her upstairs.

“Oh wow, I got my own room? Great,” Skye smiled as she followed Jemma. When Jemma heard that voice, it clicked directly, Skye was the person Ward was so annoyed with, she was the one Coulson and Ward brought to the interrogation room yesterday.

Since that day, Jemma felt something changes in her, she was more chipper and also brighter, everything just seem lighter between Skye, Jemma loved hanging out with Skye and so did Skye. They spent time together, it was usually Skye coming to the lab, watching her work, or the both of them trained together in the gym, well it was Skye training and Jemma just doing treadmills, or Jemma could just watched Skye work, typing codes on her laptop. Well, Skye was a great hacker, she called herself a hacktivist, she was on a job with her friends in a group called the Rising Tide before she hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D., and Coulson saw her potential and decided to make her an asset for the team rather than putting her into jail. And Jemma was thankful for it, Jemma was thankful for Skye. From what Skye told her, that back in her hacking days, she got into a lot of trouble, as time goes by Skye trusted her bit by bit, telling Jemma about her past. Skye told her about the orphanage, and being bounced around between foster families, and when she was eighteen she got out of the system, managed to live by pick-pocketing, until she met her fellow hackers and she learned to hack. Doing what she believed to be true in her group Rising Tide, and by the money she got from her jobs, she managed to buy a van and lived there, she lived there peacefully, until Coulson and Ward turned up in front of her van and brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D., Jemma just laughed and asked,

“Well, do you regret it Skye?”

Skye paused, her eyes met Jemma’s and she answered, “No, I don’t,” she smiled warmly to Jemma.

The next day after their conversation, the team went to Asia to track down the Centipede, and Skye seems to know a lot about this because she had discovered the organization while she was in the Rising Tide. However, she needed her old friend’s help from the Rising Tide to be able to find the Centipede. So Coulson sent her off, but after a day, Skye did not replied to her comms and Coulson sensed something fishy was happening. So he told the team to look for Skye, and Fitz found her phone GPS on a certain location, the team went to the coordinate and it led them to a house. Why did Skye stay here? Jemma asked herself, she was worried, what if Skye was kidnapped, or she vanished and her phone turned up on that house? So many possibilities and Jemma kept fiddling with her fingers on the way to the house, she hoped so Skye will be okay.

Arriving at the house, May knocked the door and the door opened. What Jemma saw next surprised her; Skye was standing on the other side of the door only with her bra and pants. Her face is a mixture of guilt and also shame, she was unable to say anything to May or Jemma. May barged in the house and found a guy, Miles Lydon, Skye’s said associate in Rising Tide. Well, it seems he was more than an associate. Jemma felt her heart tightened and an uneasy feeling was just following her. When she walked past Skye, Skye only smiled sheepishly and kept her head down low, afraid of looking at Jemma in the eyes. Jemma tried to force a smile to Skye, but it was too hard. Maybe she felt this uneasy feeling because Skye betrayed her, Skye was supposed to stop dealing with the Rising Tide. Why does Skye made Jemma feel so secure when it turned out Skye was not fully with SHIELD? Jemma felt that anger and frustration was boiling inside her and she tried to hold back her tears. Why did Skye climb up the same tree? Why did she decide to literally go back into bed with Miles? Why?

That night after the whole fire-man fiasco was finished, Jemma went back into her pod, she was tired both mentally and physically. As she walked into her pod, she felt somebody grabbed her wrist, when she turnaround, it was Skye.

“What, Skye?” Jemma tried to control her mixed up emotion. She still did not understand what she really feels toward Skye but one thing she was clear with, she was so upset by Skye’s betrayal.

“C-can we talk, Jemma?” Skye stuttered a bit, her tone nervous, her eyes looking down, afraid to meet Jemma’s.

“What else is there to talk about Skye? I’m tired,” Jemma answered in her most calm tone, hoping that Skye would not push it.

“I wanted to,” Skye gulped, “apologize, I’m sorry for what I did to you and the team,”

“Oh,” Jemma replied shortly, after a brief pause she continued, “I just never expect a person that made me feel safe and comfortable could lie to me under my nose, I just don’t understand,”

“Well, I was—“ Skye explained but then Jemma was too tired to hear her explanation, she did not want to hear why Skye slept with Miles, that topic would just break her heart, she wanted to keep her heart safe.

“No need to explain, I understand why you did that, you did what _you_ think were necessary,” Jemma let go of her wrist from Skye’s grip and made her way back to her pod.

Jemma huffed and lay on her bed, pushing all the thought of what she saw and she felt when the team found out that Skye was sleeping with Miles, and especially how something died inside her when she saw them. Jemma hoped she will get a good night sleep and just forget all about it in the morning, pretend like nothing happened.

The next morning Jemma went straight to the kitchen to make her tea, but she decided she needed coffee today, and a strong one. She just had the feeling that today would be a long day for the team, she just felt uneasy. The team had a mission concerning some electromagnetic waves static, a park ranger reported a body found floating, Jemma and Fitz went to check it out. They saw that something was around the floating man, like an energy surge and when Jemma’s finger got into the electromagnetic field, the body fell to the ground, Jemma gasped and Fitz were taken aback. They took samples from the body and tried to comprehend what was happening. Another victim was found dead with the same situation with the floating things. Skye did not dare to look at Jemma and Jemma just ignored her the whole time since she just didn’t got the time to even worry about Skye, she needed to find out why all these victims were dying. At last, a breakthrough! It seems that the cause of the floating is a wave, but what caused it was something alien. Every victim, before they died, got the things surrounding them floating and it meant that their time left was not much. Jemma tried to work on an antidote as fast as possible, she tried it to a rat, it failed, she tried on another, it failed, an another, it keeps failing. Then Coulson entered the lab, asking her for her progress. While they were talking, Coulson’s expression changed, he left the lab carefully without an explanation.

Jemma went back to her experiment, not bothering much about Coulson’s reaction. And she felt there was some force around her, and when she looked up from her sample, the petri dish, vials, papers, pens and glasses were floating around her. Jemma was too shocked, she froze and the sound of the glass breaking when it dropped startled her, she was back to reality. She was infected. She will die. If she did not find an antidote soon, the whole Bus will be contaminated. The first person who came across her mind was Skye. Skye got so much great things waiting for her on her life, she just set her life back into the right way and it was such a shame for it to end. Jemma cannot be selfish, she believed that she was meant to do great things in S.H.I.E.L.D., but she did not think that she will end up infected by a Chitauri virus, maybe it’s fate. Jemma pushed the lockdown button because she did not want to risk any other person to come into her lab. She realized that Coulson knew that she was infected; maybe he saw things floating around Jemma. Everything was a blur after Jemma locked herself up in the lab. She tried to find an antidote, but she felt that the virus weakened her. Fatigue came over her and she was sweating heavily, and the antidote kept failing, no matter how many DNA sequence and genome she tried, the antidote still doesn’t work. Then Fitz came, talking to her, giving her hope from the other side of the lab. She will miss Fitz, surely. She will miss their small bickering and Fitz’s overdramatic reaction to certain things; she will miss her best friend. However, Jemma forced a smile and she did not want Fitz to worry about her, she assured him that everything will be okay. Just then, Jemma saw Skye, approaching the glass door of the lab with Ward, Skye looked at Jemma, brown eyes meet hazel eyes. Skye said something to Ward, Jemma can’t hear what she was saying because of the glass, and then Skye started to cry. She shakes her head and tears keep streaming down her face. In that moment, everything just felt so hopeless, watching Skye cried broke Jemma’s heart. It broke Jemma and she started to cry, she regretted that she was in a fight with Skye. They were supposed to be friends, but why did Jemma wanted something more? It made her thought that she will die without telling Skye what she felt, it’s too late now, telling Skye that she felt something more would just burdened Skye.

Ward then led Skye back upstairs to keep Skye from breaking down, Skye wanted to do something, she can’t just let Jemma die. Why isn’t the team trying? Skye was so frustrated, she did not understand sciency things, she just knew hacking, and how the heck could it helped Jemma? Suddenly, Skye heard a loud blaring, and there was an announcement on the holotable, “MAIN RAMP ARE OPEN”. At first Skye was confused, how could the main ramp opened? May had control of it, and the ramp can only be opened manually, so who the hell open the ramp? Ward and Skye hurried downstairs and the wind blew very hardly, the ramp was descending, showing the vast sky. Fitz was shouting like crazy, “Jemma no! We still have the time to find the antidote!”

“No Fitz! There was no time left!” Jemma shouted back since the wind was whirling around them. Jemma was standing on the edge of the ramp, steadying herself.

“There was another antidote, we haven’t know the result, don’t do it Jemma!” Fitz begged Jemma.

“I can’t risk you all, Fitz, I’m sorry!” as Jemma said sorry, she jumped out the plane and dived into the atmosphere. Skye felt everything was on slow-motion but she just can’t stop Jemma, she wasn’t fast enough. Her heart fell, Jemma sacrificed her life, Skye will never smell tea brewing anymore in the morning, Skye will never have someone cheering her up on a bad day, Skye’s heart just stopped and she fell into a shock. She fell onto her knee, still traumatized by what just happened, she felt that she can’t breathe, she can’t believe it, Jemma’s gone. But not long after, Fitz came back from the lab, “WE FOUND THE ANTIDOTE WE FOUND IT, IT WORKS!” he exclaimed, but he knew that there was no hope, he was down casted. Then Ward came and took the antidote from Fitz, he used his parachute and jumped, hoping to reach Jemma and injected her with the antidote.

Skye only can hope, she prayed to God, for the first time after she left St.Agnes orphanage, she asked only one thing, that it is not too late with Jemma, that she can come back safe. Skye waited and waited, muttering prayers just like how the nuns taught her. She was skeptic about this kind of things but it was now the only remedy left for her, she wanted to keep that hope. Her prayer was answered, Ward saved Jemma just in time, he caught up to her before she dropped into the ocean. Jemma was now talking with Coulson. Skye waited on the main room, she walked back and forth, she just wanted to see Jemma, to know that Jemma is okay, and after that Skye will also be okay.

Jemma went out of Coulson’s room feeling relieved; Coulson praised her for her bravery but also scolded her a little for making decision by her own self.

“Thanks Agent Ward, if it’s not for you I’d be lost in the ocean,” Jemma thanked Ward, shaking his hands.

“Well, it’s no big deal, Simmons, if you’re not here, who will patch me up if I’m wounded?” Ward winked and gave Jemma a side-hug.

“Ah, you flattered me, anyhow, thank you again,” Jemma smiled.

“Enough said, Simmons, I think there is someone waiting for you,” Ward pointed his finger toward Skye that was pacing around the room.

Jemma approached Skye and when Skye turned around she stopped, her face looked mortified.

“Hi, Skye,” Jemma greeted, giving Skye her apologetic smile.

Skye did not answer her; instead she hugged Jemma so hard. Skye did not want to let go of Jemma, Skye did not want to lose her, Skye wanted to keep Jemma safe. As they hugged, Skye whispered on Jemma’s ear “Don’t you ever do that to me again, Jemma Simmons. You’d give me a heart attack in such a young age,”

Jemma chuckled at Skye’s words, “I’m sorry Skye, for the fight we had just yesterday,”

“I’m sorry Jemma, I’m the one who should apologize, I misused your trust and I was actually hoping that you could forgive me, but I know if it’s hard, and today I almost lost you, I just can’t think clearly, I was so worried,” Skye bite her lips, holding the tears.

“Don’t worry, Skye, you got me here, I won’t leave you, you got me,” Jemma whispered and kissed Skye’s cheek.


End file.
